


Micro-ficlets: Marvel Cinematic Universe

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Marvel Cinematic Universe [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, See each chapter for relevant tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: A collection of ficlets, all approximately 500 words or less, featuring the characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.For now, I have decided to tag every pairing featured in at least one ficlet, to facilitate people finding the ficlets.Each chapter, the chapter title indicates the Pairing in the ficlet, the rating, and the prompt for the ficlet.





	1. Tony Stark/Thor - Gen - and they were roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> I am consolidating ficlets I've posted as stand alones and elsewhere into one document to make them easier to find and document and to reduce the clutter in my AO3 account. Each ficlet is under 1000 words, most under 500 words. The ficlets in this collection are all from the movies and tie-ins of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Chapter titles will list pairing, rating, and the prompt that led to the fic.
> 
> Each chapter's author note will include the rating, pairing, characters, and tags.
> 
> Chapter 1:  
> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Thor/Tony  
> Characters: Tony, Thor, Nick Fury  
> Tags: College AU, roommates

"...and this is your room."

Tony looked up from his iPad to see the RA...Nick was his name...and the ultimate surfer dude standing in the dorm room doorway. Well, fuck. All hope Tony had for a non-lame roomie evaporated in miles of tanned skin, long blond hair, and annoyingly sparkling eyes. Talk about having *nothing* in common.

*

"...and this is your room."

Thor's enthusiastic smile didn't slip despite the jab of disappointment he felt to be greeted by the flat stare and grimace on the face of his besuited roommate to be. The guys suitcases were stacked by the dresser but his computer was already hooked up and running, *and* he was using an iPad.

Well, surely they'd find *something* to talk about.

*

"So."

"Hi, I'm Thor!"

"...Tony."

...

...

...

"I saw a fine looking establishment just off campus. Perhaps we could go out tonight and get to know each other?"

"...why would we do that?"

"They serve alcohol."

"...we're underage..."

"...so? My brother has provided me with fake identification, anticipating this very situation!"

Tony smiled.

Thor smiled.

"Screw that, I've got way better than some flimsy cardboard drivers licenses. Get a load of *this!*"

They were gonna get along *great.*


	2. Stucky - Mature - handcuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Ship: Steve/Bucky  
> Characters: Steve, Bucky  
> Tags: Bodyguard AU, bodyguard Bucky, client Steve, handcuffs

A soft click broke through the uneasiness of Bucky’s eerie dreams and he jerked awake, heart pounding. He was under attack, he was captured again, he was…

…he was lying in a plush bed in a beautiful hotel room.

Right.

He wasn’t a soldier anymore.

Thank God.

Sitting up, he yawned, but when he tried to cover his mouth the back of a hand, he got nowhere before clink-clank warned him something was amiss.

Handcuffs.

Aw hell, Steve!

Bucky jumped to his feet, took two steps toward the door, and froze. Steve stood there, sleep-disheveled and beautiful, and gave him a small wave.

“You’re okay,” said Bucky dumbly.

“I’m fine,” Steve agreed.

“And these are…?” Bucky held up his bound wrists.

“Their yours. I took them from your bag. Didn’t find the key.”

“Oh, it’s in–”

Steve held up a silencing finger. “Don’t know, don’t care. You’ve been avoiding me.”

Memories of Steve naked in his arms, moaning with bliss, came unbidden. Bucky looked away, ashamed. Steve was his employer, his charge, and way too important and gorgeous and talented to waste himself on a schlub like Bucky.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Steve continued.

“Doubt it,” muttered Bucky.  _How can I protect him effectively if I’m in love with him? What a cluster fuck…yeah, a cluster fuck would be nice…_

“And you’re wrong. I wanted what we did. I want *you,* in my life, as a friend and a bodyguard and more. If that’s what you want. So…I thought some convincing would be in order.”

“Not listening.” Fuck, Bucky sounded petulant. No wonder Steve quirked a judgemental eyebrow at him.

“Oh, you don’t have to listen.” Steve crossed the room, moving like a damn cat stalking his prey, and circled Bucky. Lips brushed the back of Bucky’s neck and a tingle shivered down his spine. “Just feel.” Hands snaked under his shirt, fingers gently skimming his muscles.

Bucky was so. damn. screwed.

But fuck if he could think of anyone he’d rather be so damn screwed by than Steve.


	3. Stucky - Teen+ - bodyguard AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Stucky  
> Characters: Steve, Bucky  
> Tags: Bodyguard AU, body guard Steve, bodyguard Bucky, first dates...or something

“So I was thinking,” said Bucky breathlessly, ducking back behind cover, “after this, you wanna grab dinner?”

Steve popped up, fired toward their attacker, and dropped back flat. “Timing!”

Bucky risked a glance over his shoulder to check that the president was safe. “Dude, you’re always busy! I’ve got fantastic timing!”

“I’m busy,” Steve replied through gritted teeth, “because I’m doing my damn job! Just like now!”

“Workaholic.”

The rattle of machine gun fire obliterated Steve’s reply. The following silence was deafeningly quiet until a single shot broke it. 

“Hold that thought.”

Running out, Bucky leapt from car back to car back, bullets ricocheting around him, pinging off metal, one nicking his arm. The gunman had taken cover behind an armored car; Bucky leapt onto the hood, pulled himself on top of the truck, and leapt down next to the guy.

“Check mate,” he said, putting his gun to the guy’s head. 

“Bucky, are you insane?” panted Steve, running up around the side of the vehicle. “You could have been killed.”

“Naw, I’m all good, and I got him.”

The man scowled but didn’t try to fight back. Steve seized his gun.

“You. are. an. idiot.” With smooth, quick movements, Steve holstered his pistol, disassembled the assailants gun, while muttering “clear” into his communicator.

“Does that mean you won’t go on a date with me?” asked Bucky with an ingenuous grin.

Steve sighed.

“That’s not a no…”

“No, it’s not,” Steve conceded.

“Fuckin’  _awesome_! I cook a mean chicken marsala… “

“Look, I’ll come quietly, but will you two  _please_ shut up?” pleaded the gunman.

“No.”


	4. Pre-Serum Steve/Post-Serum Steve/Bucky - Teen+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Pre-Serum Steve/Post-Serum Steve/Bucky  
> Characters: Steve, Bucky, Thor  
> Tags: Crack, bottom Bucky, implied double penetration, magic gone wrong, magic gone so so right

The Asgardian - Steve had never even learned her name! - had  _meant_  this as a punishment. He was absolutely, positively  _sure_  that her intention had been to teach him a lesson with a big ol’ capital L, something about hubris and not forgetting his roots and respecting the suffering of others. He also suspected that she’d meant to  _return_ him to his pre-serum appearance, not, well…

But she’d split him in two, instead, somehow divided his pre-serum self from his post-serum self, and yeah, he felt a little woozy, and like some piece of him was missing, but he and…himself…had been talking for the last few hours and there didn’t seem to be any mental damage. Their awareness was shared for the first 90-some-odd years of life and diverged only in the moment when second-Steve 

(“No,  _you’re_ second-Steve, I was here  _first_ ,” insisted his tiny doppelganger-cum-namesake-cum-clone.)

(“You could try mini-me,” Sam had suggest with that smirk he always got when he was making a reference, and Steve replied with the withering look he always gave when he didn’t know the reference, even though he  _did_  know the reference, Bucky thought Austen Powers was the funniest thing he’d ever seen and doped up on re-watchings of it like an addict.)

“So, uh, I think we’ve got a problem,” Steve said in conclusion, spreading his arms helplessly and giving Bucky a sad smile.

“A  _big_  problem,” second-Steve added, smirking.

“A  _small_  problem,” Steve muttered.

“Uh…what problem?” Bucky asked, furrowing his brow to give each Steve a puzzled look in turn. “Do you two want back together again?”

“Not particularly,” Steve admitted.

“Dude, it’s like I can finally  _breathe_  again, or at least I could if it wasn’t for the damn asthma,” second-Steve agreed.

“Then…?” Bucky scratched his chin with his metal arm. “I mean, I guess it’s a little confusing. Which of you is Steve?”

“Really?  _That’s_  your biggest concern?” said Steve acidly.

“Never mind.” Second-Steve threw up his hands. “I give up. He’s a moron and he’s all yours.”

“Huh?” Bucky looked even  _more_  confused.

“One of you,” Steve explained with what patience he could muster. Usually, that was a hell of a lot of patience, but it had been a trying day. “Two of us.”

“ _That’s_  the problem,” second-Steve agreed.

“Who’s problem?”

“Huh?”

“I mean… _I_  don’t see a problem…” A hopeful glimmer in his eye, Bucky gave Steve a suggestive half-smile.

Steve and second-Steve turned to look at each other.

“Can we…can we  _do_  that?” second-Steve asked, flabbergasted.

“Hell, babe, I loved you when you were small, and I loved you when you got ripped, and…” Bucky shrugged, made a gesture at each of them in turn, and shrugged again.

“It’d be…well, I guess it’d be kinda like masturbating,” Steve said thoughtfully.

“Hell no, I  _remember_  what the serum did to my dick size,” second-Steve grumbled. “I’m getting the raw end of this bargain.”

“The only end I want raw is mine,” Bucky managed with a straight face.

Laughing along with his double, Steve let the new reality settle comfortably into place.

This was okay.

Bucky was happy.

That was all that really mattered, right?

Steve glanced at second-Steve.

 _Yeah, I guess…I guess I could get used to this_.

Second-Steve glanced at Steve.

With matching grins, they turned slowly to Bucky, and pounced.

A few weeks later, when Thor stormed into Avenger’s tower crowing that he’d found a cure to Steve’s problem, both Steve’s shook their heads in tandem.

What problem?

“The only problem we need a solution to is Bucky’s raw end,” second-Steve replied blithely.

No one ever, ever,  _ever_  brought it up again.


	5. Stucky - Explicit - when did Steve and Bucky first hook up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Ship: Stucky  
> Characters: Steve, Bucky  
> Tags: First time

If we’re talking canon verse…oh man, that’s a hard choice. And there’s the third option: that they get together post-serum/post Bucky being a prisoner but before Bucky dies.

There’s things I love about all three but I think my favorites are either,

1\. They get together as teenagers/young adults.

or

2\. They DON’T get together as teenagers/young adults but ALL OF THE PINING OMG and that getting through the bullshit and finding each other in the modern age is what finally pierces through that.

Either way, I think, without a doubt, young teenage Steve is hopelessly in love with Bucky. He’s a fighter and a trooper so he’s great at hiding his feelings and Bucky doesn’t have a clue (which is why Bucky keeps his own affections a secret, because being gay back then was a HUGE no-no and Steve got a enough shit from people talking about him being small, him being as weak and tiny and pretty as a  _woman_ , without Bucky adding on to that by coming anywhere near implying that he thought Steve was like that too…in fact, Bucky kinda wants to ride Steve’s cock to blissful oblivion, but he thinks that might actually be  _worse_ , who does that??) so Bucky overcompensates, hooking with girls, trying to hook Steve up with girls, and has *no fricken idea* why it never works.

Basically: I love them both being fucking morons.

If they get together as teens/young adults, I see a blow up of the, “Come  _on_ , Steve, what was wrong with THIS ONE?” variety and Steve finally snapping like, “look, I don’t want any of them, and if all you really want is girls, why don’t you start leaving me out of the double dating scene, it’s obvious I’m just in the way” and Bucky losing it like, “hell, Steve, you’re  _never in the way_  there’d be no point in my even going out if  _you’re not there”_  and they end up making out and rutting to climax etc. etc.

Or they never get the chance before Bucky ships off and in modern times homosexuality isn’t the taboo it was and they’ve both been through so incredibly much and the other is all that they have left and it starts slow and gradual. Bucky has no place to stay, so he crashes on Steve’s couch, but Steve has never felt at home in his apartment either, it’s all wrong, and they both sleep terribly. One morning Steve wakes up to find that Bucky has crawled into bed with him, metal arm slung protectively over Steve’s waist, and without a trace of self-consciousness Bucky explains that Steve was thrashing in his sleep - a nightmare, probably - and Bucky pinned him down so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

They never sleep apart again.

Day by day, that changes from sleeping in the same bed, to sleeping  _together_ , to exchanging soft words and gentle touches when they both have insomnia at 2 in the morning, to slipping a hand between each other’s legs to stroke away the morning wood, with a steady stream of, “can’t believe I’m finally touching you, God, I’ve wanted this for so long, you’re so beautiful, I missed you so much…” and to dulcet, hoarse words, and agonizingly sweet, soft touches, they’d both come whimpering.

There’d never be a moment where they’d talk about it. Their relationship had been easy since the day they met as children, and it was still easy. In a life when most things were tortuously hard, there was no need to this one, perfect thing complicated or difficult.


	6. Stucky - Teen - ballet dancer Steve, hockey player Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Ship: Steve/Bucky  
> Characters: Steve, Bucky  
> Tags: Modern AU, ballet danger Steve, hockey player Bucky, sexual innuendo

“It’s all well and good that you want to learn ballet, Bucky, but me learn how to play hockey? I don’t even know how to hold a stick!”

“Oh, don’t worry, Stevie, I can teach you all about handling a stick, on or off the ice.”


	7. Stucky - Gen - Supernatural AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Stucky  
> Characters: Steve, Bucky  
> Tags: Supernatural AU, Steve as sort of Dean, Bucky as sort of Cas

“I let go of your hand - I let go and I’ve never forgiven myself,” said Steve, body in a motel room but his gaze seeing Purgatory, seeing Bucky falling and being left behind.

“Steve.” Bucky sounded amused, tired - somehow, impossibly, fond? Fuck, Steve had missed him so much. “You idiot. You didn’t drop me. I let go of your hand. I fell to protect you.”


	8. Stucky - Gen - Supernatural AU (the second)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Pre-Stucky  
> Characters: Steve, Bucky  
> Tags: Supernatural AU, demon Bucky

The crossroads demon smiled at Steve, metal arm gleaming in the moonlight.

Now or never, Steve thought.

He leaned over and their lips met.

The deal was sealed.


	9. Stucky - Teen+ - Physical Education Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Stucky  
> Characters: Steve, Bucky  
> Tags: High School AU, teacher Bucky, student Steve, barely legal Steve, Bucky is almost kind of sort of a gentleman

“Mr. Barnes…I can’t!”

Bucky could only shake his head in amazement that any student could be as physically inept yet determined as Rogers.

And bonus he was adorable when all covered in sweat.

And the looks he shot Bucky were downright illegal.

Good thing the boy was a senior, and 18, and only a few years younger than Bucky, cause it was gonna take a *lot* of one on one tutoring sessions to get Rogers to the point he could pass PE.


	10. WW3some - Explicit - Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Ship: Steve/Bucky/Peggy (World War Threesome)  
> Characters: Peggy, Steve, Bucky  
> Tags: Canon divergent, Western Front, somnophilia, Peggy is the middle of the sandwich

Pleasure tickled at Peggy’s awareness, painting the fading images of her dream in pastel swirls. There was pressure on her thighs, on her chest, heat pressed close to her back and chest. Blossoms of bliss like sparked embers glowed in her breast, in her back, spread like liquid fire as a finger circled her clit.

This was a much better dream than her previous one.

Hardness pressed against her butt, an erection sliding against her cheeks, nestling between her legs, slipping easily into her wet pussy. She moaned, through her head back as lips closed around her nipple and sucked. She clunked into Steve’s chin as he pulled her back onto his dick, his groan converting to a hilarious cluck, an the humor of it was how she realized it wasn’t a dream.

“Thought you could sleep through anything,” Bucky whispered smugly, breath tantalizing on her nipple.

“Glad I was wrong,” she replied, wiggling back against Steve.

Her best dream in a long time looked to be becoming her best morning in a while, and Peggy couldn’t be more happy, more pleasured, more warm.

The Western front wasn’t *all* bad…


	11. Thorki - Gen - "I thought you died."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Thorki  
> Characters: Thor, Loki  
> Tags: Vaguely canonesque, faked death, Loki is bad at feels

“Heya, Loki,” said Thor brightly, striding into the room with a damn million kilowatt smile.

Loki froze.

Loki stared.

He looked…Thor looked terrible, one eye covered by bandages, clothes tattered, grin showing a new gap in his front teeth.

Thor looked *amazing.*

He was *alive.*

“Cat got your tongue?” Thor laughed. “Seems unlikely, pretty sure His Majesty is in Wakanda right now.”

And if he was running his mouth…he must be okay.

There was only one thing to do.

Loki burst to his feet and strode across the room.

“Aw, don’t look so pissed, brother…after all the times you faked your death you had this–”

Loki kissed him, long and hard, lips working against lips. Thor startled at first contact, then relaxed, kissed back, wrapped an arm gently around Loki’s lower back.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Thor murmured.

“Didn’t,” Loki lied, “it’s just the only way I’ve ever found to shut you up.”

Thor leaned back, tenderly traced the lines of Loki’s face, and brushed another kiss over his mouth.

“Don’t do that again,” Loki muttered.

“Alright, I promise, no more kisses.”

“Liar.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“…yes, I suppose it does…”


	12. Winterhawk - Gen - Cosmic Bowling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Bucky/Clint  
> Characters: Clint, Bucky  
> Tags: Modern AU, bowling, lighting malfunction, mildly dub con, but Clint is so on board

“Booyah!” Clint cheered, laughing at his friend’s astonished faces. “Strike! In your _face_ , Barnes!”

With a dull boom of thunder overhead and a crackle, the blue lights extinguished, plunging the bowling alley into darkness. Hands grabbed Clint’s shoulders and a pair of hot, awesome lips pressed to his.

“No, in _your_ face, Barton,” Bucky hissed.

Bucky was gone by the time the lights flickered back on, and Clint could only watch him in dazed amazement.

He had _not_ been expecting that.

But he met every cocky look Bucky sent him with an inviting grin, a challenge.

If kissing was on the table…if more than kissing was on the table? Clint was so there.

But first he was gonna kick all his friends _asses_ in this frame.


	13. Stony - Gen - They Were Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Stony  
> Characters: Steve, Tony  
> Tags: Modern AU, Bucky/Sam on the side, oh my god they were roommates

Looking at the empty spare bedroom, Steve heaved a sigh. He and Bucky had been roomies for years, but now that Buck and Sam were a “thing,” Steve was solo and Buck was just…gone. Nothing would ever be the same, and as if that didn’t suck enough, Steve had never even met the guy Bucky had found to take his place. Bucky promised Tony was reliable, but, well, it was noon and Tony was supposed to move in at 9, so…maybe not so reliable.

A solid *thwack, thwack, thwack* on the door suggested the dude was finally there. Resigned, Steve opened the door and took in a surprisingly broad, surprisingly disheveled, surprisingly smiling, surprisingly gorgeous man.

“Yo,” the man said, striding confidently into the room. “Name’s Tony. And you must be Steve?” He rounded on Steve and gave him a cocky, assessing grin.

“Oh,” was all Steve managed in return.

Tony’s grin widened.

No, nothing would ever be the same with Bucky gone. But for the first time it occurred to Steve that things with a new roommate might be *even better.*


End file.
